In the Light of the Moon
by KaBunny
Summary: *COMPLETE* Well.....this is a Serenity Endymion ficcie. Serenity runs away from the moon to prove to her mother and scouts that she's 'grown up'. She runs to Earth with a servant friend of hers. And who does she meet?
1. New Beginnings

Author Note: Hello there minna-sama!!! I told you most likely a day or two, hehe!! Well, anyway, I'm going to start messing with POV's cause I'm not getting too much across the way I want it anymore, but you'll know when I change. Trust me! It will be written in a very obvious location, if you know what I mean! Sorry for the inconvenience and arigatou for understanding! On to the ficcie!! (sings the ants going marching one by one HURRAH!! HURRAH!!) Oh thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: Um yeah.....I think we all know who worships the ground Naoko- sama walks on, ne?  
  
Title: In the Light of the Moon  
  
Author: Me....duh!  
  
E-mail: StarlightAyla@aol.com (please e-mail me! I'm sooooo lonely tears)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 2: New Beginnings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Serenity' POV~~~~~~~~~~ (noticeable enough?)  
  
The Earth was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes upon. Not only was it beautiful from the Moon, but even up close it was beautiful. I was inside of a castle and seemed to be in a tower. For miles, I could clearly see the beautiful foliage which was covered in white. although the Moon had constant temperatures for the Earth year, the Earth had four seasons in which is rained, was extremely hot, snowed, or was cool and leaves fell off tress in various colors. This was all according to stories that I had heard from my mother when I was a child. But, from the acres of white I could see before me that very moment, I believed every word of it.  
  
"First time on Earth Serena?" Orphen asked, snapping me out of my amazement. "It's beautiful in the winter. At least, that's what I think. When I go have a talk with the King about your job, Starlight and you are free to do whatever you please."  
  
I gave a quick curtsy before I followed her and Starlight down the many stairs. I wandered through the halls, looking at all the paintings from under my hood. We all entered a room largely decorated in maroon.  
  
When Starlight placed the bag on the floor, I did the same. Orphen looked at us in silence for a few moments before walking to the door. She gripped the handle and turned back to us. "You're dismissed," she said, opening the door. We curtsied before leaving.  
  
As soon as the door had shut behind us, Starlight grabbed me and began running off to who-knows-where. But, I soon found out we were going to the servants' quarters. As soon as she walked into the room, I knew I was in the servants' quarters. A few of the other girls looked at us before leaving the room empty to us.  
  
I was tossed onto a bed like a forgotten toy, but I didn't notice because I was too busy looking around. By the time I had finished looking around I saw Starlight looking at me eagerly.  
  
"What?" I asked, hesitantly. She handed me a cream-colored turtleneck, light tan pants, and a dark tan jacket. I took off my cloak and changed quickly. Starlight smiled at me when I was done and shook her head. "What is it this time?"  
  
"Well, we need to cover that up," she replied, poking my crescent moon. Starlight opened up the night stand drawer and pulled out two Band- Aids. I shook my head and jumped onto the other side of the bed.  
  
"You can't put those on me," I said, moving a little farther away.  
  
"Why not?" Starlight asked, very confused.  
  
"Well, the crescent is a symbol of who I am. And, without it, I won't remember my past or where I'm from. I'll have to be given a memory. Luna told me a story once of a princess who hid her identity to love a man from a different world from hers. In order to do so, she covered up her sacred marking. They married, but the man was deceiving the wife. When the princess tried to return to her kingdom, she couldn't remember her past. She was left with an eternity of loneliness," I explained. "That's why I don't want to cover up my crescent."  
  
"Has that ever happened before?"  
  
"Well, no, but-"  
  
"Then it's settled," Starlight beamed. "I'll put the Band-Aids over your crescent and say you're my cousin. I'll give you your past back in a week or so. When it's safe, I'll take the Band-Aids off and you can go home!"  
  
I didn't say anything to that, but just stared at her with a little worry. Okay, a lot of worry. But, it wasn't for her, it was for me. 'What happens if I can't go back? What happens if I don't remember? What will happen to my kingdom?' I thought. "I don't think this is such a good idea," I answered. I could tell that I didn't have any in this matter because she already had the Band-Aids out. I just shook my head and turned to the window. It had begun to snow, but very lightly. "Besides, I think I can-"  
  
I never finshed because everything went black.  
  
There was a voice calling me and the world was shaking. When my eyes flew open, my cousin was shaking me and calling my name.  
  
"Sorry, Starlight," I said. "I must have dozed off. What time is it?"  
  
"About 1:30," she replied, sounding relieved.  
  
"1:30?! I'm so sorry!! Let's go," I jumped up off the bed and reached under it to pull out two pairs of ice-skates. "I can't believe I forgot we were going ice-skating!"  
  
"Serena!" Starlight yelled, catching my attention. "Don't worry. We still have plenty of time."  
  
I nodded as we left, after grabbing gloves and a scarf. While wandering down the hall, I spotted a man indulged in a book. He had midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes. He looked to be a knight and by the way he walked I would've guessed the same.  
  
'He's so cute,' I thought as I pictured him in my mind. 'Studying when he couldn't get any higher on the military scale.'  
  
When Starlight and I finally made it tot he lake, there was light powder on the ice. As I sat down and took off my boots, I smiled as the snow continued to fall lightly. when I finished tying my skates, I pulled my silver hair out of it's pony tail and put it up in it's traditional meatball hairstyle.  
  
I stood up and skated gracefully out across the ice. I did a few spins as I skated slowly around enjoying the snow until my cousin tried to trip me. We then spent our two hours trying to trip one another or hit one another with snowballs. My cousin had duties to attend to in the kitchen, so she left me to myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~3rd Person POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion wandered outside in commoner's clothing, hoping nobody would recognize him. He just wanted to go for a peaceful skate before he had to return to his studies. As he approached the lake, however, he saw someone already skating. 'Please,' he thought. 'Please, Kami-sama, send me someone who doesn't know me.' He sighed as he decided he didn't mind one person. Besides, it was only a young silver-haired girl. Endymion sat on the banking next to the lake to put on his skates.  
  
Serenity had no idea that she wasn't alone anymore. She just continued to skate, oblivious. She did various spins and jumps and tricks, enjoying the feeling of the cold air on her face and in her hair. She didn't sense the other presence on the ice when Endymion skated out. Endymion, however, had a plan to remedy that. He was going to get that pretty girl to notice him.  
  
Endymion picked up speed and began to skate backwards. He then did a double axle and landed gracefully, with plenty of speed to spare. He then began to spin, using it to wear off his speed. He had Serenity's attention when he began skating backwards, however. She was watching all his movements closely, mentally noting that he wasn't just a brain. Endymion dropped out of his spin by doing a few back flips. He ended his 'routine' by twirling to a stop.  
  
Serenity clapped, happily and very impressed. "That was wonderful," she said, skating towards him. "Hi. My name is Serena." Serenity held out her hand.  
  
'What a stroke of luck,' he thought, beaming at Serenity. 'She doesn't know who I am. Thanks, Kami-sama.' "Hi," Endymion shook her hand. As soon as he touched her there was electricity and his heart skipped a beat. "My.....name is....uh...Darien. Pleasure, M'Lady. Care to skate with me?"  
  
"Sure," Serenity said, taking his hand in hers. They both liked the warmth they received from the other, just from the simple touch of their hands. Endymion noticed the Band-Aids on Serenity's forehead. She, on the other hand, noticed him noticing and decided to tell him. "I was reaching for the pot on a shelf and the shelf fell. It hit my forehead and made a small cut. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Endymion beamed at her. They already understood what the wanted. 'Am I in love?' he thought. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Endymion blurted out. He then blushed and looked at his feet.  
  
"Maybe," Serenity answered, not noticing Endymion's nervousness. As they skated on, they had small conversations. All these conversations were very simplistic and only there to cover up the silence or rather to make sure there was no silence. They were content with one another and discussed pressures of school and friends. They discussed their hardships. 'Darien' mentioned how much he had to do as a prince without actually saying he was one. 'Serena' told of her life as a servant. She also told him that she was just visiting her cousin and would be leaving soon.  
  
Although Endymion took great interest in Serenity he found that her leaving was okay. "So, Serena, I have to go back up to the castle," Endymion said, stopping and sitting on the banking to take off his skates. "How about we meet here again. Tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Serenity answered, smiling. "How about around 9ish?"  
  
"At night?" asked Endymion. He was done taking off his skates and was having trouble getting his boots on.  
  
"Yeah," Serenity said, trying to help him. Endymion stood up and tried to push his foot down into the boot. Serenity was kneeled on her skates on the ice trying to hold his boot. She slipped as Endymion lost his balance and fell over. Serenity landed on her back on the ice while Endymion caught himself before he landed face down on top of Serenity. They looked at each other for a few moments. Silence dragged on through those few moments. They were lost in each others eyes. Both were trying to decipher the emotions in the other's eyes. And their face were so close, that any closer and their noses would touch.  
  
"Sure," sighed Endymion. He blinked before crawling off of Serenity. "Sorry," he blushed," I'm such a klutz." He reached his hand out to help her up. Serenity took hi hand and he pulled her up easily. "Well, I'll be going now." Endymion bent over and picked up his skates.  
  
When he turned around to say good-bye, an uncomfortable silence passed between the two. Should they kiss? Hug? Or just say good-bye? Serenity answered all those questions. "Well, bye, Darien," Serenity said, putting her hands on his shoulders. She pulled him down a little closer to her as she stood on the tips of her ice-skates. She kissed his cheeks lightly causing a blush to creep into them.  
  
"Bye," he whispered as he turned and walked back towards the castle. 'Wow! Who would've thought I'd run into a guy like that here,' Serenity thought pleasantly, as she skated happily. Serenity was still dancing on the ice when her cousin finally cam back out.  
  
"Serena!! Let's go!! We have to start cooking for the ball tonight!!" Starlight yelled out to her. Serenity stopped her spin as quickly as possible. She then began looking around for a person for the voice she just heard. She spotted her purple-haired cousin and skated over to where she left her boots.  
  
Bet the time she finished changing from her skates to her boots, Serenity had been slightly annoyed by her cousin's insistence. They walked back tot he castle in silence. Partly because Serenity was angry and partly because Serenity's mind was on a certain ebony haired man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Yay!! Chapter 2 is finished!! dances on table with purple flying monkey sings like Bunny Do you wanna dance and hold my hand....oh baby!!! Do you wanna daaaannccccceee!!! clears throat Okay...I'm done!! Please give me at least a little itsy bisty feedback!! Peas and Carrots? Thanks anywayz...member!! StarlightAyla@aol.com (And yes....that is the name of the character I'm using....she's actually a purple haired elf that uses a REALLY big sword. And her full name is Starlight Ayla Miaka X! (the tenth) She's a princess from me and my sis's Atlantis Three Grand Series.....Wouldn;t you like to know? If you really do...just e-mail me about it!!) Ja mata ne!!  
  
Oy!! Sorry AngelUsa for making the Queen look bad....she'll play an important part in this later!! sniff, sniff She's very mysterious and I promise to make her look better!! 


	2. Stepping into the Real World

Author Notes: Hey all it's me again!! I hope nobody missed me too much smiles nervously at the empty crowd okay....nevermind! shrugs off nervous feeling anyway! This is my third fanficcie that I'm posting, if you haven't noticed. Well, this one contains Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. It's about Princess Serenity proving to her family that she's more grown up than they think she is, but she never expected to fall in love when she went to Earth. That's just to clue you in a bit on what the story is about. So now I'll damare! On with the ficcie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this ficcie except for Starlight. She is, however, a character of my own creating. This story is also mine, so please ask if you plan to post it (A.N. Yeah....right! Like anyone loves my writing enough to steal it)  
  
Title: In the Light of the Moon  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: StarlightAyla@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 1: Stepping into the Real World  
  
Serenity stormed away from the fiery Mars princess. 'That's the last straw!' she thought angrily. As soon as she rounded the corner, the silver- haired princess broke into a run. She passed servants, who only stopped for a second glance at her before heading back to work and they also didn't notice the watery tears streaming out of her crystal blue eyes.  
  
She opened a door and walked into the opened room, closing the door behind her. She locked the door and leaned against it. She, then just let it all fall out of her. Serenity's small body wracked with sobs as she slumped to the floor. Her small whimpers and cries went unnoticed by all the others in the castle and life went on her as her soul was enveloped by loneliness.  
  
Hours passed and Serenity's tears ceased when she could cry no more. But, the time was well used by her mind. For she had finally had a plan to prove to all of them, even her mother, that she was grown up.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Queen Serenity tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her daughter. The planets' ambassadors chattered quietly to one another as the Queen made no noise, but her face creased with lines of annoyance. 'We can't begin the meeting without her. Where *is* she?' the Queen thought frustrated.  
  
Serenity then burst into the door, panting. She walked to her mother and curtsied rather gracelessly. She then turned on the others in the room and did the same, but a lot more gracefully than before. She then took her seat next to her mother who sat down after a glance from Serenity. She smiled politely to the Queen, but received a look that said you'll-pay-for- embarassing-me.  
  
The meeting went smoothly and Serenity's tardiness went unnoticed, or maybe unmentioned, by everyone, but the Queen. The ambassadors had dispersed from the room and Serenity had stood up t got, after a long uncomfortable silence, but the Queen called her back.  
  
"Serenity. Sit back down," she ordered harshly. Serenity did as told after a wince of hurt on her part. The Queen, however, got up and sighed at her daughter, exasperated. "I can't believe you were tardy to a meeting with ambassadors!"  
  
"But mother-" Serenity tried to explain. Her mother wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Don't 'but mother' me! You shouldn't even *dream* about being late to a meeting with ambassadors!! When I was your age, I was running the meetings!!!"  
  
"Mother! Please let me-"  
  
"No, there is no excuse," the Queen said, angrily. Queen Serenity turned and looked out the window. She stared at the terrain of the moon and sighed. "Do me a favor, Serenity, and grow up. Be more responsible from no one. Is this clear?"  
  
"Yes mother," Serenity answered, unhappily.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Serenity stood up and wiped her tears away with the backs of her hands. She stalked over to her large closet with determination flowing through her veins. She opened the doors and began scrounging through her many dresses and such. She pulled out a black tunic and black breeches. She laid them on the bed before she returned to the closet. She pushed all the dresses to one side to reveal a wide selection of cloaks. She pulled out an emerald green cloak with small crystals all over it reminding her of stars. She closed the closet and changed quickly.  
  
When she was done she walked over to the mirror. Serenity sighed softly as she pulled her silver hair out of its traditional 'meatball' style hair. She then pulled it up into a high ponytail which reached to her mid thigh.  
  
Serenity pulled the hood over her head which hid half of her face in darkness. She glanced at herself in the mirror and reached up to tough the long silver strands of hair. She looked like a completely different person, thankfully. She then reached into her closet and pulled out a brown bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and headed out of her room, after checking the halls for servants.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, she wandered into the kitchen. None of the servants gave her a passing glance because they just thought she was an ambassador or a visitor of some sort. She grabbed three things of bread and two bottles of water as she walked passed. She put them all into her bag and headed out of the kitchen.  
  
She had to wander to the east wing of the castle where the transports were. She found a woman walking with her servant girl towards the east tower and decided to follow. She walked alongside the servant girl and her mistress. The servant girl kept giving her funny looks, but Serenity pretended not to notice. The mistress then caught on and decided to stop. Serenity, however, had to keep going so she didn't look suspicious.  
  
Serenity wandered into the next room she saw and peered out of the slightly closed door to the purple-haired servant girl and the mistress of hers. The mistress seemed to be explaining something to the girl. 'Probably got in trouble for staring at me,' Serenity thought, half bitterly half amused. But, then, that didn't seem the case at all. The mistress went into the library leaving the servant girl by herself. The purple-haired girl seemed to be looking for something, or someone, after her mistress left.  
  
Serenity wandered out of the room she was hiding in and the girl smiled as soon as she saw her. The girl ran up to Serenity and smiled as soon as she got to her. "Hey there! I thought I was losing it," she said.  
  
"Hi," Serenity said, slightly nervous. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"  
  
"No, and I don't think you would. My name is Starlight," she said, holding out her hand. Serenity shook it. "Are you the princess?"  
  
"Um.....no.....my...my name is.....Serena! Yeah that's t. It's Serena. It's a pleasure to meet you," Serenity answered.  
  
"Same here. What're you doing on the moon this lovely Earth day?" Starlight asked, slightly curious.  
  
"Well, I'm visiting a friend. You're from Earth right? Would you mind if I asked you a favor?"  
  
"Yeah sure! What's the favor?"  
  
"Would you mind if I accompanied you and your mistress back to Earth?"  
  
"I don't know. I'd have to ask the mistress. She might agree. Maybe we could strike a deal."  
  
Serenity beamed at Starlight. "Oh, thank you so much!! Would you Mistress mind if I stayed with you for awhile?"  
  
"I don't know, but you could probably work at the castle. That's where we live," Starlight stated, matter-of-factly. "The Earth is a really lovely place to live. Where are you from?"  
  
"Come, Starlight," Serenity said, taking Starlight's arm. "I must show you something before we go. You may be able to help me with my 'problem'." Serenity pulled her into a guest room and locked the door behind her. She turned to the purple-haired girl after a few moments of silence. "That princess you spoke of before, were you referring to Princess Serenity?"  
  
"Why yes. I was. I heard she was quite beautiful and wandered the halls gracefully each afternoon. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of her," Starlight said, disappointment evident in her voice.  
  
"Well, you not only catch a glimpse of her, you met her," Serenity replied, happily. She removed her hood to reveal the crescent moon on her forehead, which only appears on the forehead of a royal Lunarian. "For you see, Starlight, I am she."  
  
"Oh-M-Gosh!! You're really her?!" Starlight asked, pacing around Serenity in disbelief. She played with a few strands of silver hair before reaching her hand up and feeling the coldness of the crescent on Serenity's forehead. "You really *are* her! My, my, you're even more beautiful than I can even imagine."  
  
"Thank you," Serenity blushed.  
  
"Why, may I ask, are you going to Earth? Business?"  
  
"Not Business. You see my senshi and my mother all believe I need to 'grow up'. So, I'll be independent for a week, maybe two, to prove them wrong. They all told me one way, or another, that I'm irresponsible. My mother when I was late to a meeting because I went too long at fencing practice with Princess Jupiter. Princess Mercury when I didn't do so great on my pop quiz math test. Princess Venus when I poured the tea wrong and spilled it on the table. Princess Jupiter when I forgot that the best offense is a good defense. Princess Mars when I tripped over the ribbons of my dress because they were too long. So, you see, being a princess isn't so great," Serenity explained.  
  
"You're funny," Starlight giggled and shook her head. " You sound just like our Prince, Prince Endymion. It's a shame that royal life isn't all that great. From the way you put it, my life is much better because I'm poor. Come. Let's talk with my Mistress."  
  
Starlight took Serenity's wrist and led her out of the guest room. Serenity had enough time to put her hood back on before she was dragged out of the bedroom. She brought Serenity into the room her Mistress had wandered into. When she closed the door, Serenity realized it was another guest bedroom. Serenity was looking at various things in the room until her eyes set upon the Mistress. She glanced back nervously at Starlight who smiled and urged her to go on.  
  
Serenity cleared her throat before she curtsied. From a curtsied position she began to speak. "Mistress," Serenity began," My name is Serena. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me accompanying you, humble Mistress, and your servant to Earth? I wish to get a job at the castle."  
  
"Serena, huh?" she said. "I am Negotiator Orphen. Pleasure to meet you Serena. Yes, you may accompany my servant and I. Is that all you're taking?"  
  
Serenity glanced at her bag and nodded, yes. "Then we shall be on our way," Orphen answered, standing up. She waved her hand towards two large black bags that looked quite heavy. "Well, aren't we lucky, Starlight. You have another servant to help you," Ophen said, leaving the room.  
  
Starlight smiled at Serenity. "It's okay, Princess. I'll carry both."  
  
"Nonsense," Serenity said, grabbing a bad and throwing it up on her shoulder with little trouble. "And remember, my name is Serena, not Serenity."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
yay!! Chapter 1 is finshed!! dances Anywayz, I have two done and three almost done, I just have to type them and it's really hard for me to type long periods of time cause I have CTS (Carpal Tunnel Syndrome)! But, that's okay!! I'll have them up in like a day or two...me promise!! Tanky for reading ~KaBunny~  
  
Review or e-mail please~~ StarlightAyla@aol.com 


	3. Dance on the Moon

Author Note: Hey all!! I'm back....to let you know...I can really shake em down....DO YOU LOVE ME?!!! KaBunny pulls herself back to reality Anyway...this is lovely chapter three. I guess it's not really long awaited (hehe....a day!), but here it is anyway. I don't even know if anyone has read my story right now due to the fact that I haven't checked. Maybe I should, ne? Anywho...on with the story! Oh, if anyone knows any good Harry Potter fanficcies be sure to let me know!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes....we all know I worship Naoko-sama....must we repeat this?  
  
Title: In the Light of the Moon  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: StarlightAyla@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 3: Dance on the Moon  
  
Serenity and Starlight had to change into serving gowns before they set off to work. The gowns were emerald green that slightly dragged on the floor. The top was short sleeved and there was a white apron over the front to protect the gown. All the servants that night were female, so their hair was tied up with emerald green ribbons. Starlight had her hair pulled back in a bun with the ribbon wrapped around it while Serenity's was in it's usual style with the ribbons wrapped around her buns. The little tendrils falling out framed her face. She not only looked beautiful, but felt it which made all the difference in the world.  
  
Serenity wandered out just as the King and Queen were announced. (A.N. It doesn;t actually say if Endy has parents, but for the sake of this story he does!) The Queen was walking gracefully on the King's arm. She was dressed in a white flowing dress that that barely touched the floor. The sleeves were long and made a little ring around her middle finger. The entire dress was lined in silver. The King, however, was dressed in a midnight blue, almost black, military-looking uniform. This was lined in a bronzey-yellow color. They were great compliments of one another. 'The Queen is the star in the King's night,' Serenity thought sweetly. She blushed as Darien's popped into her mind. She brushed it away as she walked out of the room to get more wine.  
  
The Prince was announced while she was in the kitchen. 'That's okay,' she thought as she smiled and curtsied to the nobles as she served drinks. 'I'll see him next time.'  
  
As Serenity wandered around the room bringing wine to the guests of the castle, Endymion was deep in thought. 'She was so beautiful,' he sighed. 'How could she not know me? Especially if she works in the castle? Wait. She said she was visiting her cousin. Ah, that explains it.' Endymion reached up and touched the area where Serenity's lips had touched. 'I can still feel the tingling sensation. I must be in love. I've never felt this way about anyone. But, how can I win her heart like she has won mine?' Endymion smiled to himself. He got up off his throne, which was next to his mother's, to go get some fresh air.  
  
"Where are you going, son?" Endymion's mother called to him as he was wandering away. Endymion turned around and smiled to his mother.  
  
"I'm going to get some fresh air, mother," Endymion responded. He bowed deeply to his mother before turning on his heels and leaving for the balcony.  
  
When Endymion left for the balcony, it went unnoticed by all except those he told and Serenity. He walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. He closed his eyes against the cool breeze, which felt good on his face. He looked up to the moon and suddenly realized that it's silvery color was the same as Serenity's hair. 'She evidently wasn't born on Earth,' he thought.  
  
"You know you shouldn't think too much," came a feminine voice from behind Endymion. He turned to see who the keeper of the voice was.  
  
"Hi, Serena," he said, turning back around to look up at the moon again. She walked up to stand beside him. She also leaned against the railing with her slightly wet tray dangling from her right hand.  
  
"I meant to ask you," Endymion said. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Serenity turned to look at Endymion like he was crazy. For some reason, unbeknownst to Serenity, she thought he should automatically know. She thought that it was quite strange that he didn't know. Then, as suddenly as that idea had seemed crazy, it didn't anymore. Serenity shook her head to clear her mind of those strange thoughts. "Well, I was born on the moon, but both my parents were Earthlings," Serenity stated.  
  
"If both your parents were Earthlings, how come you look like a Lunarian?" Endymion was puzzled by Serenity. It was strange that she looked like a Lunarian and her parents were Earthlings. It was also strange that her cousin didn't look anything like her. Endymion knew Starlight personally due to the fact that she was like a little sister to him. He had known her all of her life and never had she mentioned as aunt, uncle, or cousin named Serena. "Were you adopted Serena?" Endymion asked curiously. "I don't mean to be nosey or anything, but I just find it strange that you look like a Lunarian when your parents weren't. And it doesn't strike you as funny that you don't look like your cousin, who's half Satarian half Earthling?"  
  
"I guess maybe I could be adopted, but I'll never know," Serenity stated, sadly. Tears welded up in her eyes as she turned her back on Endymion. She didn't want to cry infront of him.  
  
"Why not?" Endymion asked, turning to face Serenity's back. He put his hands on her shoulders in time to feel her shudder. Not from the cold, but from sorrow. "I'm sorry, Serena. You don't have to answer that."  
  
"I don't ,but I'm going to," she replied. She turned back around and looked up into Endymion's concerned face. "My parents were executed for being thought of as traitors. Queen Serenity thought that they were feeding information to the Dark Queen. That happened when I was about six, but the funny thing is is I remember everything about them."  
  
Serenity's tears were falling silently down her cheeks. For some strange reason she felt foolish for crying. Endymion, however, brushed her tears away with his fingertips. He then pulled her into an embrace in hopes of helping to comfort her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, rocking her back and forth with the tempo of the music inside. "I'm sorry for your loss and butting in. I had no right to ask." They danced together for awhile, not knowing they had been discovered by Starlight.  
  
Starlight shook her head in disbelief. 'How cans he know Endy? Maybe she met him this afternoon. But, she would've told me, right? By the looks of it, somebody has a crush and it would never work between her and the Prince. I'll have to take off the Band-Aids tomorrow,' Starlight thought very disappointed. 'I should have listened to her when she said it wasn't a good idea. It's not good to mess with people's pasts. I'm sorry Serenity.' Starlight took one last look at Serenity and Endymion dancing together in the moonlight before wandering back off into the crowd.  
  
Starlight woke with a jump the next morning. Nothing caused her to do so, but her dream. When she fell back from her dream world to reality it felt like she was falling off a cliff, or, in this case, the bed. Brushing her purple hair out of her face, she turned to se Serenity quietly sleeping in her bed. She sighed of relief, knowing that Serenity didn't choose to do what she thought she might have done.  
  
When Starlight looked at the window, she realized the sun was just coming up. She smiled at the beautifully colored sky. It was like someone dropped a tray of orange, pink, yellow, reddish orange, light blue, and dark paint on the sky and called it a masterpiece. But, it was beautiful, no matter.  
  
Starlight turned to look at Serenity and remembered what she promised herself last night. Those Band-Aids had to come off or Serenity was going to do something she was going to regret. Endymion too, if he knew who she really was. Starlight sighed. 'I wish things could be different, Princess,' Starlight thought, regrettably. 'But, they're not, and I cant help you.'  
  
Starlight quietly rolled out of bed and crept toward Serenity's bedside. Serenity's back was to Starlight and that was a risk she had to take because if she walked to the other side of Serenity's bed she might wake up. Starlight wearily reached over Serenity and slowly began to peel off the Band-Aids. Serenity didn't even move as this happened or when Starlight had to yank the last bit off. (A.N. OUCH!! It hurts a lot more when a little hair gets stuck and-) She let out a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding.  
  
'Thank Serenity for her not waking up,' Starlight thought as she plopped back down on her bed. She then realized what she had just thought and began to laugh. She tried to muffle it , but was very unsuccessful.  
  
Serenity sat up suddenly and crossed her arms. She continued as if everything in the past day hadn't even happened. "-take care of myself. Don't you?"  
  
This caused Starlight to laugh even harder. "I don't see what you find so amusing," Serenity muttered.  
  
"Well," Starlight said, finally breathing again. "It's been a whole day since you've gotten here. We went ice-skating and there was a ball we served at and-"  
  
"O-M-G!!" Serenity said, jumping up off the bed. "I told you it wasn't a good idea! Now someone else is involved thanks to you!" Serenity began getting dressed quickly. She changed into her black commoner's clothing that she first wore to Earth. She then grabbed her emerald green cloak and threw it on. "I must explain to Darien-"  
  
"Darien?" Starlight was now very confused. Her face scrunched up in thought as she pondered the familiar name. Her face then cleared as it dawned on her. "Ah, Darien. Or should I say Endymion. The Prince is one of my old friends. Darien is a commoner's name he uses when he doesn't wish to be recognized."  
  
"What?" Serenity shook her head in disbelief. Starlight sighed as she got up and pulled on a dark blue cloak. Serenity pulled the hood of hers over her head as soon as Starlight dragged her out the door.  
  
Starlight dragged Serenity through the halls. They stopped infront of a mahogany door. Starlight knocked on it as Serenity looked around the hall. She guessed that she must be somewhere in the northern wing. The door opened, but Serenity didn't pay that much mind until she heard the familiar voice.  
  
"Starlight?" Endymion asked, looking at her with a confused and sleepy face. "What are you doing here? It's too early."  
  
"Please explain to Serenity why you lied to her," Starlight replied, pulling off Serenity's hood. Serenity finally turned to Endymion with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Prince? As in Prince Endymion? You lied to me?" Serenity not only looked confused anymore, she looked hurt. She felt betrayed, but so did Endymion.  
  
"Serenity? Princess Serenity?" Endymion was shocked. How could he not notice it before. He found his eyes wandering to her forehead where the crescent moon was located. "Lied to you?! Look whose talking!!"  
  
"Excuse me, *Prince*, but I didn't know!! When-"  
  
"Um, Endymion?" Starlight interrupted, sheepishly. Both turned to her, their attention completely focused on her. "Endymion, it's truly my fault. You see, when you put Band-Aids over Serenity's crescent, she loses her memory and needs a new one. as you probably noticed before, Serenity had a couple of Band-Aids on her forehead. And she probably told that a shelf of some sort fell on her. I just thought you should know that I was the reason Serenity 'lied' to you."  
  
Endymion turned to look at Serenity. He didn't know what he should say, but he could see the anger rising up in her again. Knowing arguing in the hall would probably wake the entire castle, he pulled Serenity and Starlight into his room.  
  
Serenity was surprised by this and it caused her to lose some of her anger. Enough anger was lost for her to look around his room. Black drapes were slightly cracked open. By what Serenity could see, it faced the lake. There was a large closet in one corner of the room. His king-sized bed was drenched in black. His sheets and comforter were tossed aside from a quick jump out of bed. On the other side of the room was a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table. The couch and chairs were black leather and the table had a black stand with a large piece of glass on top of it. Serenity then turned to look at Endymion. She finally realized as she looked at him slumped over, that he was only wearing some tight black jeans and no shirt. It also dawned on her that he had a dark side to him. Endymion was a puzzle that Serenity felt she must solve.  
  
"I understand, " Serenity said, causing Endymion to look up at her in surprise. "I understand why you lied. I'm not angry, but I'm still going to leave today. It will be best for all of us. Sorry for troubling you. I must go pack."  
  
Serenity left the room quickly. Starlight walked to the door. Before she opened it she turned back to look at Endymion. "I'm sorry, Prince. I didn't want to lie, but it was best," Starlight replied. She sighed before walking out the door. She closed it quietly behind her.  
  
Endymion didn't move for awhile. He just stared at the door, hoping the silver-haired princess would come back. 'I know now,' he thought, sadly. 'I just wish I could have told her. I love you.'  
  
"Serenity," he sighed, lying back down in bed. Endymion pulled the covers back himself when his head hit the pillow. He fell into a restless sleep that was full of images of one person. Serenity.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
YES!!!! My fingers are happy....they are killing me...hehe....oh well, what can I say! I love to write! And I love reviews...so peas and carrots review! Tanky!! drinks lots o soda Nah nah nah nah ....NAH!! *translation* We come in peace ...BELCH!! ( I must remind you...I really am from the moon...or at least, my brain is!)  
  
StarlightAyla@aol.com 


	4. A Complication Realized

Author Note: Hey y'all!! Sup? Sorry it wasn't out as fast as I liked it to be, but hey! at least it's out, ne? Well, I decided to start yet another story, but I dunno if I should put it up on the internet. What do you think? It's called 'Generations Ago'. The summary for it is:  
  
Withdrawing from the world, Serena Moon has earned herself a reputation for being a lone wolf at her military school. But, one night she meets a man who turns her world upside-down. Is he there to melt the ice wall around her heart? Or is he there for alternative motives?  
  
Well.....just give me some feedback because I wanna know if it's worth my time! On with the ficcie!!  
  
Disclaimer: Um....check previous chapters...  
  
Title: In the Light of the Moon  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com (My other one got canceled for some strange reason!)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 4: A Complication Realized  
  
Serenity walked quickly down the hall. The castle seemed dead, but that was because the sun had just come up about a half hour ago on Earth. She pulled her hood up over her head when she realized she wasn't wearing it. She was quite angry with Endymion and she had a few choice words for him right now too. 'I thought I had found someone who understood,' Serenity thought angrily. 'But I guess I was wrong! I thought he would trust me! He *should* trust me! Maybe........I should have let him explain.' As Serenity's anger wore off, her walking speed slowed to barely walking at all. Endymion's smiling face popped into Serenity's mind. She blushed as she stopped infront of the servant's quarters. She pushed all her thoughts into the back of her mind and entered the room. She walked over to her bed and pulled her bag out from underneath the bed. She then sat down to think of an excuse for her mother, the bag on her lap.  
  
'Hm? I know! I was visiting Princess Mercury. She said she wanted to help me in math, so I stayed the night because it was late when we finished. That's legitimate enough,' Serenity thought peacefully. She got up and walked out of the quarters. 'I suppose I should at least apologize.'  
  
Serenity turned and walked down the hall she had come from a few minutes ago. She saw Starlight walking towards her. She met her halfway.  
  
"I see your leaving," Starlight stated sadly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you. I'm sorry it didn't turn out like you hoped it would. And, I'm sorry I messed it up for you," Starlight muttered, looking nervously at the floor. Serenity smiled weakly at her as she pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It wasn't you fault," Serenity replied, pulling away. "It was mine and mine alone. Thank you for your kindness. You are welcome at my home anytime you wish. Good-bye, Starlight/"  
  
"Good-bye, you majesty," Starlight said. She curtsied deeply before walking off to the servant's quarters.  
  
Serenity sighed as she watched Starlight walk away. She pulled her bag back up on her shoulder and headed off to Endymion's room.  
  
When Serenity arrived at his mahogany door, she just stood there, staring at the door. She didn't know what she should say. 'Should I tell him I'm sorry or just good-bye? Should I tell him I'll miss him? Should I tell him how I feel about him?' Serenity ran through all the scenarios in her head.  
  
As she was pondering, Endymion opened his door to discover her there in thought. He looked at her thoughtfully (ironic...ne?) She didn't notice him standing there so she went right on thinking. Endymion stood in silence, waiting or her to notice him. After a few moments of waiting, he decided to catch her attention. "Serenity?"  
  
Serenity looked up at him suddenly. "Oh, Endymion," a surprised Serenity muttered, nervously. "I was......uh.....coming to say good-bye. And....I wanted to say, I'm sorry."  
  
"No...," Endymion replied. "You didn't have. There was no need because it was my fault. So....you're still leaving huh?"  
  
"Yup," Serenity said. "Well, I suppose this is good-bye for good. I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better. And I guess, maybe, I should be more polite about-"  
  
"Mind if I escort you to the transportation tower?" Endymion interrupted, giving a small smile.  
  
"I guess that would be okay," Serenity responded. Endymion smiled at her as he closed his door. Endymion turned to Serenity and reached up to her bag strap. He pulled off her bag and put it on his own shoulder. Serenity was following his every move curiously with her eyes. She even watched him pick her hand up from her side, felt the electricity as he kissed it, and looked on with interest as he held her hand when they were walking towards the transportation towers.  
  
Neither said anything to the other as they walked to the north wing where the tower stood tall. They both, however, took great comfort in the simple touch of their hands. When they reached the entrance of the tower, Serenity pulled to a sudden stop. Endymion turned around to look at her questioningly when he felt the tug on his hand.  
  
"Endymion? Why are you being so nice to me?" Serenity asked curiously. "Especially after I was so rude."  
  
"Can I explain when we get," Endymion pointed up, "up there? I need complete privacy to say what I need to say."  
  
Serenity turned a light shade of pink as she looked into Endymion's serious face. "Okay....I understand," Serenity whispered. Endymion proceeded to walk up all the tower's stairs in record time. Serenity was slightly tired when she reached the top. But, despite her slight exhaustion the scenery still took her breath away. She looked like a mother seeing her child for the first time. "I love your planet, Endymion. It has much more beauty than the Moon. It's so full of life unlike my home. The Moon always looks beautiful from afar but as soon as you get too close it looks like a graveyard. So, sorrowful and dead....what is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"N-Nothing...," Endymion stuttered, trying to compose himself.  
  
"But you didn't answer my questions-"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you. Good-bye Serenity. I'm glad I go to meet you. It was nice knowing you-"  
  
"Oh will you stop it! You'd have thought I'd've died or something," Serenity sighed. "Good-bye, Endymion." Serenity stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Endymion blushed this time, but only of surprise. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Bye, Serenity," Endymion replied. Serenity stepped onto the transportation pad as Endymion typed her destination into the small computer. When he finished, he turned in time to see Serenity disappear in a flash of green light.  
  
'Geez, talk about stupid,' Endymion hit himself in the head. 'I almost told her I loved her. I've barely even known her a day. No, that's not true. I met her once when I was little.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A black haired child walking in squire's clothing held onto his mother's hand as they walked through the elegant garden. The mother was a tall regal-looking woman that had black hair like her son's, but dark brown eyes. The burgundy dress she was wearing was sleeveless and the bottom touch the tops of the small flowers.  
  
The small child looked up at his mother and smiled before looking out at the Earth. "Mommy, the Earth is so big. Does it only look that way because we're on the Moon?'  
  
"No, Endymion. It's always been that big," the Queen replied. "You just never noticed it before because your father has isolated you to the castle."  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," a new voice said. The child and mother turned to look at the new guest who just happened to be Queen Serenity. She was followed by a small silver-haired child who was barely visible behind Queen Serenity. "Come Sara. We must discuss the betrothal."  
  
Both Queens walked off into the Moon's gardens together, leaving the children to stare at one another. Endymion and the other child, Serenity, stared at one another in awe. Endymion broke the silence. "I heard that Lunarians were blue with red eyes and funny green antennae."  
  
"We don't look like no such thing," Serenity pouted. Endymion began laughing which angered Serenity further. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I wasn't making fun of you," Endymion stated, smiling. "I was gonna say you're pretty, but I guess I won't say it now."  
  
"But you just did," Serenity mocked.  
  
"So!"  
  
The Queens returned before the two could continue their petty argument. The Queen of Earth urged Endymion forward. "Say good-bye to Serenity, Endy."  
  
Endymion mumbled under his breath as he stepped up to Serenity. He kneeled infront of her, took her hand, and kissed it lightly. Serenity blushed at this gesture and stuttered, "G-Good-bye."  
  
"Bye, Serenity," Endymion grinned.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The memory stuck in Endymion's mind for some strange reason. Then, he knew why. 'It's because Serenity's mother said "betrothal" and I didn't know what it meant,' Endymion thought. "But whose betrothal?" he asked aloud.  
  
When Serenity appeared in the transportation tower on the Moon, she looked out the tower window. It felt good to be home, but she already missed the Earth and its radiant beauty. She mentally noted that she should visit the Earth in the spring.  
  
Serenity sighed as she wandered down the stairs into the lively castle. 'I swear,' she thought, 'Nobody ever sleeps around here. I don't know how I can stand it.' She sighed again as servants began whispering hurriedly and staring as she passed. She wondered if her mother would yell at her or disown her. Either was bad, the latter was worse.  
  
Her question was apparently going to be answered immediately because her mother appeared from around the corner. She walked up to Serenity with ice in every step. "Excuse me, miss?" she said to Serenity. "But, we aren't allowing outsiders into the castle today."  
  
Serenity smiled ear to ear which helped contain her laughter. Her mother didn't know it was her. As Serenity removed her hood, the smiled still plastered on her face, the entire castle seemed to plunge into silence.  
  
"Serenity," came the exasperated voice of Queen Serenity. She stumbled forward and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Where were you?" she whispered.  
  
"Mercury mother," she replied, gingerly. "I was visiting a sick friend of mine. You remember Aisha? My old servant girl? Well, her mother was ill and she sent me a letter asking me to visit. So, out I went fearing the worst. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't have the time.  
  
"Ah, I see, daughter," she smiled. "I thought you might have been doing something irresponsible, but I guess I was wrong. It seems you have grown up more that I have noticed. I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I mother. I shouldn't have been late. I was just under too much pressure. I'm not you, mother. I'm not a queen. I cant handle all the pressures yet. But, I do apologize for my irresponsibilities."  
  
"Thank you," the Queen smiled sweetly. 'She's finally growing up,' the Queen thought happily. "Serenity, come with me. I have much to tell you. Please follow me."  
  
Queen Serenity wrapped an arm around Serenity's shoulders and lead her off down the hall. Servants watched as the mother and daughter passed. Both royals seemed to be sharing one of those moments. Serenity waved to Princess Mercury in the library, Princess Mars coming out from the gardens, and Princesses Jupiter and Venus talking over a cup of tea. 'Definitely feels great to be home,' Serenity thought, peacefully. 'I missed being here, but...something's missing. It feels like there is a hole in my heart. But why?'  
  
"Serenity, dear?" the Queen asked. That brought Serenity out of her reverie. She smiled at her mother as she realized that they were in the rose garden, alone.  
  
"Mother?" Serenity sat down on a bench. She didn't like the intense thinking look on her mother's face. Her mother was much too beautiful to have intense looks clouding over her sensitive features. Queen Serenity was a strict only on two issues: punctuality and responsibility. She would also argue her beliefs tot he ground. And, to Queen Serenity, if there was a way to keep peace without fighting and sacrificing lives, she would find it. Serenity loved her mother with all her heart even though she was always very strict with Serenity. But, the only reason she was this way was because she wished to see her daughter succeed. So, that's why she held this secret from Serenity, until now.  
  
"Serenity. I apologize about keeping this from you for years, but I thought it best. Tomorrow night, we're holding a celebration ball."  
  
"Fro what?"  
  
"For you.....We'll be announcing your betrothal. I betrothed you to a Prince when you were just a child. You wont be marrying for about a week but the mother of the man thinks we should announce it now. Can you forgive me for keeping this from you?"  
  
"You were just trying to protect me," Serenity sighed sadly. Her heart had broken in two. She felt crushed and had no idea why. "Who's the Prince mother?"  
  
"I was hoping to leave that as a surprise. Do you mind?"  
  
"Of course not, but-"  
  
"Don't worry, Serenity. It's all planned. I'm inviting every Prince from every galaxy to come see your engagement. They wont know if it's them or not because their mother isn't going to tell them. You're the only one who knows that they are getting married. You're the lucky one."  
  
"May I have some time alone?" Serenity asked, desperately.  
  
"Certainly," the Queen replied. She got up and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you, Serenity." Queen Serenity smiled at her before walking out of the garden towards the castle.  
  
'Lucky one?' Serenity thought sadly. "How come I don't feel lucky?" she said to no one inperticular. She looked up and saw the Earth. A tear slid down her cheek. 'I miss you so much. I guess my heart loves you, but my logic doesn't. I wish you were here.....'  
  
Serenity stood up and wiped her tears away with the backs of her hands. She, then, wandered into the castle and to her room. She changed into a light blue night gown and crawled into bed. 'Goodnight Endymion.....wherever you are...'  
  
Serenity woke in the morning still feeling tired. She looked at her clock which read 11:30. 'Late as usual,' she thought, nonchalant. She shook her head as she yawned. Serenity figured her mother told everyone to leave her alone. For some reason, she felt like she was getting married that afternoon. Well, that's what it felt like anyway. But, she also felt like she was having an affair against Endymion and they didn't even like each other, or did they? She didn't know what to think anymore so she decided not to.  
  
Serenity rolled put of bed and pulled down her nightgown. She slipped on her light blue slippers before grabbing her robe and walking out the door. She wandered into the dining room and grabbed a piece of bread. She began munching on it absentmindedly as she sat down to stare out the window.  
  
Venus entered the room brushing her golden blonde hair. She smiled at Serenity who didn't even notice her. Venus could tell by the signals coming off Serenity that she was confused about love. Venus immediately began to doubt she went to Mercury.  
  
"Serenity?" Venus asked, sweetly. Serenity turned around and smiled as the blonde princess.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" she replied.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Gee, I donut know. First, you're announcing a betrothal tonight. Second, you're getting married in a week. Third, your aura is telling em you're confused about love and you haven't even met you're husband-to-be. And lastly, you're stressed because this is too much to put on the shoulders of a eighteen year old. Am I right?"  
  
"You hit the nail right on the nose," she said, putting her finger on her nose. She smiled and turned back tot he window to look at the Earth.  
  
"So, where did you really go?"  
  
"Well, I went to Earth with a servant girl named Starlight and her mistress, Orphen. They lived at the castle and I was hoping to stay a week. I met a guy there. His name is Darien, er, was Darien. He was really nice and sweet and I liked him a lot. Maybe, even loved him. But, he lied to me and I couldn't trust him anymore. I didn't want to see him again, so I, left."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me the whole story?"  
  
"Because I'm not," Serenity answered, sheepishly.  
  
"Well, in order for me to help you, Serenity, I'll need the whole truth," Venus smiled.  
  
"Okay," Serenity sighed. "When I went to Earth, Starlight placed band- aids over my symbol. We all know what that does. The other part I left out is that I fell for Darien when my moon was covered and Darien is.....is well....Endymion." Serenity sighed again.  
  
"Nice predicament," Venus responded, in hopes of making Serenity laugh. It didn't work too well. "Oh, come now Serenity. You may be in a predicament now, but things will look brighter. Remember that Jupiter, Mercury, Mars and I will always be there for you."  
  
"Thank you Venus," Serenity answered.  
  
Endymion paced in the garden. Normally the silence of the roses helped him to think, but today they were definitely not helping. The quiet was driving him crazy. He didn't even notice his mother standing there.  
  
"Having a problem, son?" she asked, tilting her head in interest. Endymion turned to look at his mother and sighed. He looked incredibly pallor and tired. "Well, you don't have to answer that. I just wanted to tell you that you, your father, and I are all going to the moon tonight."  
  
"Why?" Endymion looked like a burden was lifted off his shoulders. Some color returned to his face.  
  
"There is a ball tonight that every royal must attend. Tonight, Princess Serenity's betrothal is being announced," the Queen said, matter- of-factly. Endymion lost all color to his face and he seemed to forget how to breathe. "I expect to see you in half an hour."  
  
"Yes mother," Endymion replied, glumly. His mother ruffled his ebony hair before walking back into the castle. 'I only have a few hours. What am I to do?' Endymion thought, looking up to the darkening sky. He stood up and walked back into the castle also.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
OMG!!! That took _forever_!! sigh my hands are killing me! And it's snowing outside!! dances yay! I love snow! Oy! Happy late Kristmas......Merry Hanuka....and Merry Kwanza!! They are all late, but what can I say....I'm always fashionably late! Boy everything has been hectic here....I've been baking cookies like crazy! mmmmm......cookies...drools I'd love to give you some, but I don't think I can shove them through the computer without getting crumbs everywhere!! sigh The next chapter is done...I just have to type it...double sigh o it should be coming out in one or two weeks!! Peas and carrots review!! Tanks lots, but I wanna say I gots a new e-mail cause my other one stopped working for some strange reason....it's SailorBunBun@hotmail.com....be a love and e-mail me too!! Ja mata ne!! 


	5. Love and Marriage

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I've been crazy. At least 4 essays a night!! wipes forehead phew!! What a lot of work.....Anywho, this is chapter 5 of course! And I'll start writing!  
  
Disclaimer: Check previous chapters  
  
Title: In the Light of the Moon  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Chekc previous chapters!!  
  
Chapter 5: Love and Marriage  
  
Starlight finished placing the last white rose in Serenity's silver hair. Serenity got up and walked over to the full body mirror. The silk silver dress matched the color of her hair. It hugged all of her curves perfectly and the skirt dragged lightly on the floor. The top was sleeveless, but the straps were two inches thick. The neck made a small V and hardly showed any cleavage. Her hair was up in its 'meatballs' and decorated in white roses. The roses looked like a tiara. Everything she was wearing was simplistic and it caused her eyes to stand out more than usual.  
  
Serenity turned to Starlight who also looked beautiful. Her dress was black and also dragged lightly on the floor. Her sleeves were long and the collar was a straight cut across the shoulders. Her hair was whisked up in a French twist with curly cue tendrils framing her face.  
  
"Thanks for coming Starlight," Serenity smiled, meekly. "I appreciate your support. And thanks for making me my tiara."  
  
"Of course," Starlight said. As she looked at Serenity, she could see the confusion of emotions that were evident on her thinking face. "Have you decided how you feel about him yet?"  
  
"What?" Serenity asked, looking up at Starlight. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Have you decided how you feel about him yet?"  
  
"Him who?"  
  
"Endymion. Don't be stupid Serenity. You know what I'm talking about. You fell for him didn't you?"  
  
"I'm that obvious huh? First Venus, now you! I *must* be obvious!" Serenity replied, pretending to be a swooning girl.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yes, I do love him, but love doesn't matter anymore. I'm marrying for peace not love. If I happen to fall in love with the person I marry then so be it. But, Endymion and I never had a chance, so the way I see it is it never happened."  
  
"You don't know who you're marrying?" Starlight asked, curiously.  
  
"Mother insisted on not telling me and I did not insist upon it further," Serenity sighed. "Excuse me, Starlight. I'm going to the gardens to be alone before I face my destiny."  
  
Starlight got up from the bed and walked to the door. "I think it would be better if you stayed in here, I'll leave," Starlight stated, before walking out of the room. She walked down the hall and into the bustling ballroom full of nobles and royals.  
  
When she spotted the Senshi, she walked over tot hem. Jupiter beamed at her. "Starlight! You look lovely!"  
  
"Thank you, Jupiter. So do you," Starlight smiled. "Would you mind if I talked to Venus, alone, please?"  
  
"Sure," Venus said, urging the three others away from them. The three Princesses left reluctantly. Venus turned back to Starlight and draped an arm around her shoulder. "What do ya need to talk about?"  
  
"Serenity.....and Endymion," Starlight stated.  
  
"Ah," Venus answered. "I see you noticed. Don't worry about them. Things will play out in their hands."  
  
"But, she just looks so sad. I feel I should do something even though I know I'm helpless."  
  
"Like I said, things will play out in their hands," Venus smiled. The horns blared, announcing the Queen and Serenity. Queen Serenity was dressed in a pure white gown tipped in gold. It flowed to the floor and had a slit up its left side. The top was strapless and there was a gold bow on the front. The lace falling from her 'meatballs' was also white tipped in gold. As the Queen walked down the stairs her silver hair swayed side-to-side. Serenity followed closely behind her mother.  
  
"I hope so," Starlight said, when the noise died down. Music started up and a few couples walked out onto the dance floor. Venus said her good- byes to Starlight and wandered off into the crowd. Starlight went onto the dance floor when asked by a young brown-haired man.  
  
Serenity stood up and walked out onto the balcony. She had been asked by many different nobles to dance, but she didn't feel like it. She missed Endymion. His hair, his eyes, his annoying presence, him. She looked up at the Earth. Funny how the planet held the same life spirit as Endymion. She could feel him radiating off the Earth.  
  
"Excuse me, Princess," a man said from behind her. When Serenity turned around the man was in a deep bow. He had ebony hair and was wearing a black tuxedo with a sword at his side. "May I have the honor of dancing with you?"  
  
"I'm sorry my good sir, but I currently don't feel like dancing," Serenity replied, sighing.  
  
"M'Lady," the man said taking her hand and kissing it. His ocean blue eyes looked up at her crystal ones. It was Endymion. "I need to speak with you, M'Lady."  
  
Serenity gripped his hand and gave it a small squeeze. He smiled gratefully as he stood up to his usual 6'2 height. He pulled her out onto the floor and began dancing to the slightly fast tempo of the music.  
  
"You're beautiful Serenity," he said. Then, he blushed realizing what he said instead of what he meant to say. "Serenity, I meant to-"  
  
"You were right the first time," she interrupted. She smiled as his face turned pink again. "So what did you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
"Well," he paused as he spun her out and back into his eager arms. "I need to know who you're marrying."  
  
The tempo of the music got much slower. Serenity and Endymion drew themselves closer to one another. Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist as Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know," she whispered. "That's the problem. I don't know and I'm getting married next week."  
  
"You sincerely don't know?" Endymion had a look of shock on his face, but Serenity couldn't see it. "I felt that before you marry you have to know something about me. I-"  
  
"Excuse me, everyone," Queen Serenity interrupted. "I'm sorry to ruin your evening, but please return to your quarters. The Senshi have reported a break-in. We will take care of this problem as soon as we know everyone is secure."  
  
People began scurrying towards exits, but Serenity fought the crowd, holding Endymion's hand, to get to her mother. After a lot of work, Serenity made it to the throne with Endymion in tow. She climbed up onto the stage and turned to help Endymion. He took her hands and pulled himself up. Serenity walked up to her mother who was sitting on her center throne.  
  
"Mother? Is everything okay?" Serenity asked. Her mother was wearing one of those intense looks that wasn't fit for her face.  
  
"Serenity," her mother said, looking up at her daughter. She then saw Endymion and smiled. 'My, my. He's grown so much since I last saw him,' she mused. "You shouldn't be here. It's much too dangerous."  
  
Serenity nodded and turned to leave. Queen Serenity gripped Endymion's arm and pulled him down to her height. "Endymion....take care of Serenity. When you love somebody and show it, you may discover that the feeling is mutual. It was good seeing you again and I hope to see more of you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
Endymion paled considerably when she finished. He nodded his consent before turning to Serenity. He jumped off the stage and helped Serenity off. He took her hand and led her out of the empty ballroom. He suddenly stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Where are your sleeping quarters?" he asked in a hushed tone that was both urgent and gentle.  
  
"It's in the north wing."  
  
"Then let's go," he muttered pulling her along again.  
  
"Endymion, I don't understand-"  
  
"Just know that I'll protect you with my life and for the sake of Serenity, please be quiet," he interrupted. But, it was already too late. What Endymion feared happened.  
  
A green skinned youma appeared out of the shadows. She was looking at Endymion like a threat from underneath her short light blue hair. She had on a black sports bra and a miniskirt (oooo....what's with all the minskirts?) which was also black. She pulled a katakana out of the sheath on her back as Endymion pulled out his own broadsword from his sheath.  
  
"Serenity, please stay back at all costs. You hear me?" Endymion's angry eyes never left the green creature infront of him.  
  
"Okay..." she answered, unsure. Endymion charged and took a swipe at the youma who parried quite easily. Endymion then took a stab at her which she dodged by stepping to the side. This left Endymion's side open for a hit that the youma took. She brought her katakana down to strike Endymion's right side.  
  
Endymion dropped to the floor as his white shirt, which was underneath his suit jacket, became soaked in crimson. The youma smiled wickedly as she raised the sword over her head. Endymion closed his eyes waiting for his fate to come crashing down. But, it never came.  
  
Starlight had appeared and sliced the youma in half with one of her double-edged swords. The youma turned into a pile of dust before Starlight's skirt could settle back down. She look grimly at Serenity. "Take him to your quarters. I will help your mother," Starlight stated before trotting away.  
  
Serenity ran to Endymion. "Are you okay?" She whimpered, draping his arm around her shoulder. He nodded as she tried helping him up. When they were almost up and standing, Endymion yelped out in pain and had to kneel down again.  
  
When they finally made it to Serenity's quarters, Endymion was forced to stand as Serenity cut her skirt off messily. It looked like a badly made swimming suit with one of those lacy skirts when she was finished. Serenity's skirt was cut into one long strip before she had to remove Endymion's shirts. She wrapped his chest in her hand made bandage.  
  
"Thank you Serenity," he said, slightly delirious, as she wrapped him up.  
  
"Well," she blushed. "You would have done the same thing for me if I was hurt. Please lay down. You look incredible pale."  
  
She ushered him to her bed and pulled the covers back forcing him to lay down. Not much later, Endymion had broken out in a fever and complained that he was cold. He squeezed his eyes shut when pain shot through his side. He was tossing and turning because of his fever and injuring himself further.  
  
This left Serenity no choice. She had no extra blankets, so she pulled back the covers on the other side of her bed and crawled in herself. She moved close to Endymion and laid her head on his chest, being careful not to injure him. She would use her own body heat to cool his to normal. His warmth enveloped her causing her to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
Endymion woke early the next morning to feel warm and safe. He looked down to the bandages across his bar chest and to the silver-haired princess wrapped gently around him. She was emanating a warmth as she peacefully slumbered. Endymion couldn't help but smile at her as he felt his heart flutter. He then turned to see what time it was causing a sharp pain to shot up his side, and a grunt to fall out of his mouth.  
  
Serenity stirred and pulled her hands up to rub her eyes as she yawned before glancing at her clock.  
  
"'The lady stirs,'" Endymion quoted, jokingly. Serenity smiled as she sat up.  
  
"'O comfortable Friar,'" she answered, mockingly. "'Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?'"  
  
"Ah, a lover of Shakespeare," Endymion said. Then, they laughed as though sharing a private joke. When they stopped laughing, Serenity got up out of her bed and went into the bathroom. She emerged with a bottle of water. Endymion was looking at her strangely trying to place the remainder of her dress. Serenity held the bottle out to him and she noticed his strange stare.  
  
"I have a refrigerator in there and I stock water in it," she replied. He took the water and then fully realized what his bandages were. He looked up at Serenity in surprise.  
  
"Serenity.....your dress. You didn't have to...I mean, you shouldn't have," Endymion responded.  
  
"What was I going to use? Besides, I can just get it replaced," she said, smiling. She sat down on the edge of the bed as Endymion began drinking his water, looking at her critically over the bottle. "And about waking up in bed together," Serenity murmured. "We didn't do have any extra blankets and you had a high fever." Serenity smiled at him again as she pulled her hair ties out. He long silver hair fell to the floor. Serenity reached over and grabbed the brush off her night stand. As she was putting her hair back up, Endymion was trying to decide how to tell her about how he felt about her.  
  
A light knock was heard at the door when Serenity was finished when Serenity was finished putting her hair back up. A blue-haired Senshi walked in and closed the door quickly behind herself. She smiled and bowed deeply to the two curious-looking royals. When she stood up straight again, she fixed her fuki's blue skirt.  
  
"Serenity," Mercury said. "I bring news from your mother."  
  
"Inform away," Serenity smiled.  
  
:Well," she began, "the castle is still very unsecure. Our attempts at finding the intruders have failed. My mini computer has been tampered with so its calculations have been slightly.....off. We have, however, found out some information on our intruders. Their leader's name is Beryl and she is an experienced Soceress. She is one of the descendants to the Dark Queen, Nehelania. Due to current problems, the castle is being evacuated and everyone who lives here is going to live with relatives."  
  
"But, Mercury," Serenity asked. "Where does that leave me?"  
  
"I was getting to that Serenity," Mercury answered anxiously. "Since your mother has ordered everyone to evacuate, she wants you to leave also. But, since we all know that your only living relative is your mother, you're being sent to live with your fiancee."  
  
"But Mercury! My mother knows that I don't know who this man is!!" Serenity protested. "Besides!! Endymion's injured and it's my fault! It's not suitable if I didn't make sure he was okay!"  
  
"That would be proper etiquette," Queen Serenity answered, closing the door behind herself. "Thank you, Mercury."  
  
"You're welcome, M'Lady," Mercury replied, bowing deeply. "I shall be on my way." Mercury shot a smile at Serenity before turning and leaving the room.  
  
"I was not informed of your injury, Endymion," Queen Serenity said, walking over to Serenity's bed and sitting down on the edge. "How did it happen?"  
  
"Protecting Serenity from a youma," he muttered, sheepishly. "It injured me and almost killed me, but Starlight protected me."  
  
"Starlight?" Queen Serenity's curious face grew into a smile. "I knew there was more to that sweet girl than there appeared to be."  
  
"She used to train me when I was little," Endymion muttered. "And yeah I know she looks younger than me, but the truth is she's at least two thousand years old, minimum. She's elven and has served my family for decades. She's part of my family now."  
  
"Serenity?" Queen Serenity asked, catching her daughter's attention. "You may stay with Endymion, but you'll have to stay until things clear up here. That means *no* wandering off, okay? It's for your own safety. Endymion, your parents have decided to stay here to help and have left Kunzite, Zoicite, Jedite, and Nephrite in charge of safety precautions. Speak to Kunzite if you have questions."  
  
"Thank you mother," Serenity smiled.  
  
"I love you, dear. Please do well to protect yourself," Queen Serenity added before walking out the door.  
  
Serenity jumped up into the air clapping her hands together rapidly. She then proceeded to dance, skip, jump, and twirl around the room gleefully. Series of "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" would ring out quite randomly while doing all the previously mentioned motions.  
  
"Calm down Serenity," Endymion laughed.  
  
"You don't understand!" she cheered. "I'm so happy right now," she leaned over him and touched her nose to his, "that I could kiss you."  
  
"I wouldn't advise it," Endymion gulped as shivers walked up and down his spine. She was so close....  
  
"What shall I pack?!" Serenity said, jumping up. Endymion began to breathe again as Serenity began looking through her closet. 'If she gets that close again,' he thought, 'I don't think I can control myself.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Shoo be doo be do!! I finally finished! Man this took me like 3 hours! Too much other stuff going on at once I guess shrugs oh well.....well? how'd you like it? Chapter 6 is done and I'm going to start typing it right now! You see I write everything down on paper because I like to write during class (heh heh....oops!) so I have to type it afterwards.....that's a pain in my booty! Well, peas review! Tanky! Ja mata ne! 


	6. Welcome Back

AN: Well, here I am again...after my middies (gr...I hate school so much!!) I am going to type like crazy to get this chapter out today! Thanks for your support! I love you guys! Well, anywho, enough chit chat on with the ficcie!  
  
Title: In the Light of the Moon  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Chekc previous chapters!!  
  
Chapter 6: Welcome Back  
  
Serenity finished unpacking her clothes and sprawled out on the bed, exhausted. She had the guest room across the hall from Endymion's room. She sighed. 'He's so close. Just across the hall...How can I tell him? I know!! Ask Starlight!!' Serenity jumped up off the bed, walked over to the closet, and opened it. She pulled out a black with mid thigh slits up both sides, a dark forest green turtle neck sweater, a black and green stripped scarf, and a pair of black knee high lace up boots. She changed into these clothes and laced up the boots. She then walked back tot he closet to grab a black pair of gloves and a dark violet velvet cloak. She put the gloves on and dawned the cloak. She pulled the hood up onto her head, but not far enough to cover her shining face.  
  
She went to walk out the door, but met with an entering person. After running into him, Serenity looked up to Endymion. "So sorry, Endymion. I didn't see you there."  
  
"Where are you going?" he inquired.  
  
"I was hoping I could get Starlight to go riding with me," Serenity stated. "Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to go anywhere without a guard, okay?" Endymion questioned. "Now, I was wondering if you would like to go skating with me tonight?"  
  
"Sounds great!" Serenity mused, enthusiastically. "I'll come get you around nine. See you then!" Serenity went to leave, but Endymion grabbed her wrist, causing her to twirl back around. "What?"  
  
"Serenity, please be careful," Endymion pleaded. "Don't do anything foolish, okay?"  
  
"Okay Endymion. I promise I won't," she smiled, trying to break the serious moment. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "See you tonight! Bye!" Serenity ran off down the hall before anything more could be said.  
  
She reached the servant's quarters in record time. She opened the door and peered inside. Starlight was laying on her bed, indulged in a book. Out the window to the right of Starlight, it was lightly snowing. Everything was still covered in white. Despite all the cold weather, Serenity could still feel the Earth's warm 'welcome back' to her.  
  
"Starlight," Serenity muttered. Starlight looked up from her book to Serenity. Her confused face broke into a smile.  
  
"Hey Serenity," she said. "What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me riding. I wish to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure," Starlight smiled again. She doggy-eared her book before setting it on the night stand and rolling off the bed. She walked to her closet and pulled out a long blue cape. She tied it around her neck and pulled it over her shoulders before nodding to Serenity. "Let's go!"  
  
They walked tot he stables in silence. Both chose different horses. Starlight readied an all black stallion named Midnight. Serenity, on the other hand, chose a brown horse with a strip of white down the front of his nose. The spot resembled a lightning bolt, so hence the name Lightning. Both of them mounted at the same time, but Starlight got out of the stables first. Serenity was trying to decide if she should side-ride. A few minutes later she decided against it and threw her right leg over to the other side of the horse. He cloak covered a majority of Lightning just as Starlight's cape covered most of Midnight. No need to worry about the horses' well being.  
  
Starlight and Serenity galloped off into the snowy field which bordered the forest. They slowed to a trot as they drew nearer tot he forest. They both slowed to a steady walk and walked side by side as they entered the path into the forest.  
  
"Starlight? Have you ever been in love?" Serenity asked curiously.  
  
"I was waiting for you to ask," Starlight laughed. "Yes I have, with a man named Seth. As Endymion told you I'm elven, sot his was probably about 500 years ago or so. He was about 6'2 with black hair and piercing green eyes. He wasn't human, but a vampire. My kin, as everyone knows, follows our religions faithfully, so it never would've worked with us anyway, but we tried. We told each other one night that we loved one another and that night resulted in tragedy. His kin were watching us and sprang on both of us. They stabbed me badly in the arm and I passed out eventually. But, I saw him die infront of me trying to protect me. I passed out directly afterwards making the vampires think I was dead, and, as we all know, vampires can't feed from the dead. Endymion's descendant found me and nursed me back to health. And I've served his family ever since I became well. So, I guess one good thing came out of it all."  
  
"Well," Serenity said, "I was wondering how you *told* him you loved him."  
  
"It just....," Starlight muttered, smiling mysteriously. She wasn't stupid. "It happened. Serenity, just tell him that you love him, I know the feeling is mutual."  
  
"I just feel he has the right to know before I marry," Serenity sighed. "I'm sorry for your loose."  
  
"Don't mention it, please. It would've never worked, but I did love him," Starlight sighed also. "I don't even know why I told him."  
  
"See!" Serenity jeered, cheering up. "I Don't want to tell him because I know it's pointless. I tell him I love him, so what? He returns the feeling? Okay so, it's mutual. Then what? I go off and marry another man to sit around with a broken heart? I think not! Thanks Starlight. You cleared my head."  
  
"Serenity," Starlight shook her head. "Please think about the other side."  
  
"On the other hand," Serenity muttered. "I never find out how he feels and think about it night and day until it drives me crazy. Hm? Broken heart or insanity? Broken heart....insanity? Gee, I just can't choose! They're both good choices!"  
  
Starlight burst out laughing and Serenity followed a few minutes after. It took them a few minutes to regain their composure. "Tell him Serenity. Venus told me things would work out in your favor, so it doesn't really matter."  
  
"I really just don't know," Serenity sighed and stopped her horse. Starlight stopped her horse also, turned him around, walked to Serenity's side, and stopped again, but this time with the horse facing the other way.  
  
"My father once told me, 'It's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all,'" Starlight muttered. She looked at Serenity, who was deep in thought. Starlight smiled and waved as she galloped away. She called back, "See you later!!"  
  
Serenity stared off after Starlight. 'What am I to do? 'It's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all.' But, I don't want to lose, I want to keep,' Serenity thought sadly.  
  
Endymion sighed deeply as he switched elbows. He had been listening to a Uranian Ambassador discuss peace issues between the Earth and the Moon for the last hour and a half.  
  
Endymion's eyes wandered to his father, who had come back from the Moon to attend this meeting. He had on one of those looks that said, 'Hah! It's already taken care of fool!!'. When he wears one of those looks, he's usually solved the topic of discussion. But if he solved it, then how come Endymion hadn't heard about it? When Endymion looked at his mother, she was wearing the same look, but she turned and smiled at her son. Endymion sighed again.  
  
"Therefore," the Uranian Ambassador wrapped up," I believe the issues between the Moon and the Earth should be solved immediately."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Field," King Endymion said, standing up. "Your speech was very moving, but I do believe all you have families to return to so this meeting is adjourned."  
  
Endymion looked at his watch and nearly jumped out of his chair. He was suppose to be skating with Serenity in 20 minutes. He got up, walked out with the other's calmly, and nearly ran down the hall to his room.  
  
Closing the door behind himself, Endymion his closet to pull out some commoner's clothes. He pulled his armor off and pulled off his belt which held his sword and sheath. He laid both on the bed as he changed into a pair of dark blue jean pants and a forest green sweater with a white t- shirt underneath. He slipped on some black boots and gloves. He pulled a black scarf out of the closet and wrapped it around his neck. He then grabbed his skates and jacket out of the closet just in time to hear the knock on the door. "Come in!" he called as he walked back to the closet to hang up his armor and sword.  
  
"Hey Endymion," came Serenity's soft voice. She was exceptionally quiet and sounding shy.  
  
"Good evening M'Lady," Endymion said, closing his closet doors. He whirled around to look at Serenity. She was wearing some black jean pants and a dark blue sweater. She had on a black headband over her ears and some black gloves on her hands. Her skates were draped over her shoulder. She looked beautiful, especially to Endymion. "Shall we?" he asked, deciding against his jacket and tossing on the bed. He offered her his arm after he opened his door.  
  
Serenity smiled as her cheeks received a soft blush. She reached up and took his hand instead of his arm. "Stop being so formal. It's embarrassing," Serenity laughed. "Besides, I get it all day."  
  
Endymion pulled her out the door into the hallway. They walked along in silence, still completely content with their simplistic 'hand holding'. It was as if they could feel the love for one another through their hands, so there was no need to speak such words as 'I love you'.  
  
As they neared the main entrance, a male voice was heard from behind them. "Endymion?" it questioned.  
  
Endymion and Serenity turned toward the light haired general. Kunzite's blue eyes were full of uncertainty. "Yes, Kunzite?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but on your parents' orders I must know where you are going," Kunzite replied, feeling bad.  
  
"Oh," Endymion said, lightheartedly. Then. he smiled, making Kunzite's face flood with relief. "Serenity and I are going skating. Care to join us?"  
  
"No, Endymion, but thanks anyway," Kunzite sighed, relieved of the pressure. He was sure Endymion was going to get angry with him. "Endymion, another order I received was to make sure you don't leave the castle......without a sword."  
  
Endymion glanced at his side and realized he left it in his room with his armor. Kunzite smiled and pulled his belt off which held his sheath and more importantly his sword. He held it out to Endymion who took it with a grateful nod. "Thanks Kunzite. You're a lifesaver. You know that right?"  
  
"Just do one thing for me," Kunzite replied, looking at Serenity mischievously.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Make sure the lady has a good time."  
  
"Of Course," Endymion laughed. Kunzite smiled at Serenity, who just blushed, before he turned and left down a hallway. Endymion strapped on Kunzite's sword and took Serenity's hand again. "Good evening, Julian," he said to the guard. "Could you open the gate please?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty," Julian pressed a button which opened the large gate for Serenity and Endymion. He gave them a nod and yelled," I'll leave the side door unlocked for you!"  
  
When the cold air hit Serenity, she shuddered. Endymion, after seeing her shiver, pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She smiled at him gratefully before they trudged off to the frozen lake.  
  
When Serenity finished tying her skates, she couldn't help but look up at the full moon. 'I wonder if mother and the senshi are okay,' she thought. 'Who is this Beryl and what does she want with the Moon? If she's related to Nehelania, then she has to be powerful. What if mother requires my magic? What would I do if something happens to her?'  
  
"You shouldn't think so much," Endymion stated, interrupting her thoughts. "Too much thinking will make you worry."  
  
"It's too late for that," Serenity replied, turning to Endymion. He held a hand out to her to pull her up off the snowy ground.  
  
"And how am I suppose to get your mind off your problems?" Endymion asked, pulling Serenity up.  
  
"You already do," Serenity stated, simply. She skated off and began her route around the outside of the lake, gaining speed. Endymion gave her a questioning look before going off after her.  
  
" Just what is that suppose to mean?" he questioned when he finally caught up to her.  
  
"Well, what do you think it means?" she teased, turning to skate backwards. Now, life has a funny way of kicking you in the butt at just the right moments. Well, this was life's way of saying 'Hey! Wake up!' to Serenity.  
  
As Serenity went to push off the ice, her pick on her skate got stuck, causing her to fall forward. Because she was skating backwards she fell straight into Endymion's arms. Endymion fell onto the ice, because of the impact with Serenity wrapped around his waist.  
  
They both looked at the other in surprise before breaking out into laughter. They laughed so hard that when they tried to get up, they would just slip again. Finally, when they stopped, they began taking deep breaths of air from the lack of it before.  
  
Serenity sighed as she finally felt 'Jack Frost' biting at her face. It was late and it was cold. The Moon had moved up above the trees and was in full view, lighting everything in a bluish white light.  
  
Serenity stood up without much trouble and helped Endymion up. "Sorry," she blushed. "I'm such a klutz." She shrugged and smiled innocently. She twirled and skated away, Endymion towing behind. They skated in silence for a long while, but Serenity's curiosity got the better of her. "Endymion?" she inquired, softly. "You never answered my question."  
  
"Which question would that be?" Endymion asked, skating along slowly.  
  
"You never told me why you were being so nice to me," Serenity stated, stopping Endymion dead in his tracks. Serenity slowed to a stop and turned around to face him.  
  
"It's not as easy as it seems to....you know, just say it," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Well?" she asked, getting slightly impatient.  
  
"I.....I.....I," Endymion stuttered.  
  
"You....You....You?"  
  
"Geez woman! I'm trying to tell you I love you and here you are mocking me," Endymion sulked.  
  
"I'm not-! Wait! Did you just say you loved me?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Duh Duh DUH!!! I haven't finished the next chapter, but I 'll let you in on a little secret....it's the last one!! I'm sooooo excited! This will only be the second story that I have competed....I'm really working on about 5 stories at once....but I only have two on going ones posted! Will somebody please read "In the Elevator of Time"? It's only one chapter long, so it can't be that hard now can it? Tankies!! E-mail (SailorBunBun@hotmail.com) and Review please! 


	7. The Air is Cleared

Author's Notes: Hello peeps!! Hope you're glad to hear from me!! I enjoyed my vacation! (it was quite lovely acutally.....eventhough I was still REALLY busy) my b-day was really nice too (March 28 if ya'll wondering). Um, thanks for being so considerate and note flaming me about being really busy, but I will be expecting A LOT of flames after this chapter. This is the last chapter of ITLOTM and ya'll are gonna hate me for it, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it. If you can, e-mail me about and I'll be glad to write an alternate ending! Ja!  
  
Title: In the Light of the Moon  
  
Author: C'est Moi!  
  
E-mail: SailorBunBun@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Check previous chapters!  
  
Chapter 7: The Air is Cleared  
  
"I......love you," Endymion muttered, turning a crimson color.  
  
"R-Really?" Serenity stuttered. She skated up to him and tugged lightly on his sweater as she stared at him to see if he was completely serious.  
  
"Yeah," Endymion sighed, trying to look anywhere but at Serenity. She just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I love you too," Serenity whispered into his sweater. She smiled as she held him tighter, not wanting to see the shocked look on his face. Endymion smiled also, after getting over the initial shock. He wrapped his arms around her warm body and became content with the fact that they loved each other. "But...I'm getting married at the end of this week."  
  
"Then, we'll do the only thing I can think to do," Endymion said, trying to cheer Serenity up.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, pulling away from him only to play with his gloved hands.  
  
"We'll have the time of our lives," Endymion replied, giving Serenity a lopsided grin. She smiled back brightly and took his hand. They began skating side by side, contentedly holding hands. "Besides, marriage is something you have to do for peace. There is nothing you can really do about it."  
  
"Little Endy's not going to get jealous?" Serenity teased, feigning innocence.  
  
"I probably will," he blushed. "But, that is something I'll have to live with. We couldn't get married anyway. Our planets hate-! That's it!" Endymion's face cleared as an idea came to him. He let go of Serenity's hand and skated his boots at an incredibly fast pace. When he reached them, he sat down and began to change his skates as Serenity skated leisurely over to him. His skates were changed by the time she made it over to him and he had already started to jog up the hill.  
  
"Endymion!!" she called, confused. He turned, saw her, and ran back down the hill. He kissed her on the lips quickly before turning to run up the hill again.  
  
"Sorry, Serenity!! See you tomorrow!! I'll send Kunzite out to get you!! Love you!!" he yelled over his shoulder with a wave.  
  
"Men," Serenity sighed. She touched her lips, remembering the kiss and the tingling sensation. 'Starlight was right,' she thought, sitting down to take off her skates. 'He loves me...'  
  
Serenity opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the bright light of the sun. She sat up in bed, stretched, and yawned before pulling the covers off and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. He crystal blue night gown dragged lightly on the stairs when she went down them and her feet padded lightly on the marble floor as she headed towards the dining room .She saw the ebony haired man she was looking for as soon as she walked through the door. He was too indulged in whatever he was reading to notice her. Serenity's smile faded as she soon saw the look on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Serenity asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Serenity....," Endymion muttered, looking up. "I'm glad you're awake. I want you to pack your things. we have to leave. Now." Endymion stood up from the table and began placing the strewn about papers into a single black folder.  
  
"What happened Endymion?" Serenity asked again in the same tone only a little more firm this time.  
  
"Beryl is coming," Endymion said, looking out the window at the dark clouds that were forming overhead.  
  
"Here?" Serenity began to slowly walk closer to Endymion and stopped when she was at arm's reach.  
  
"She plans to destroy this kingdom and every other one like it," Endymion mumble, confirming what Serenity asked. "She wants your kingdom to fall too, but as long as you live the alliance between the planets will live. So, I want you to pack all your things and leave immediately."  
  
"But, Endymion-"  
  
"Don't question me!" Endymion turned his midnight blue eyes to her as a tear fell from her crystal blue ones. "Please, Serenity, I want you to protect yourself."  
  
"Just promise me something, "Serenity replied, her tears falling silently down her face. "Come back to me."  
  
"I promise. I promise I'll find you again, Endymion muttered, pulling Serenity closer to him. He directed her chin up as he bent his down slightly to kiss her lips in what he though might be the last they ever shared. Serenity pulled away and ran out of the dining room without looking back. Endymion felt loneliness press on him as he turned his gaze back out the window. "Good-bye, my love."  
  
Serenity picked up the bag and put it on her back before she looked around the room one last time. She sighed heavily as she swallowed her tears. No, she wasn't going to cry anymore. She knew she had to leave, but never dreamed it would be this hard. Her heart was broken, but Endymion promised and he wasn't one to break his promises. Especially to her, even though his head screamed at him for being so naive. So there was only one thing left for her to do. Leave.  
  
Turning around and walking out the door, Serenity headed for the transportation tower. She was planning on seeing her mother as soon as she returned to the Moon. This was partly because she was tired of being treated like a child just because everybody believed she needed protecting. Also, she wanted to know what the in hell was going on! Everybody refused to tell her what was going on and it was really starting to irritate her.  
  
As soon as she reached the tower, Serenity's sadness had worn off, but it was replaced by annoyance. She pressed the correct keys in for her destination before she pressed the send button. Serenity stepped into the glowing white beam and disappeared along with it to appear again in a different tower on the Moon.  
  
Serenity walked quickly down the tower stairs and stopped at the bottom to look around the darkened hallway. It looked like many things had changed since she had left a few days ago. The plants lining the walls were dying and all the art- paintings, sculptures, pottery, etc.- had been removed.  
  
"Serenity...," something hisses from an unknown hiding spot. Serenity whipped around and immediately began looking for the face that the deadly voice belonged to. "Serenity...."  
  
"Who's there?" Serenity called, courage seeping through her being. "Show yourself."  
  
"Prepare to die, princess," Beryl murmured, and evil smile playing across her lips as she stepped out of the hellish hole that welcomed her so much. The hellish hole we are all familiar with; darkness.  
  
"Serenity!!" Endymion called from behind her. Serenity whirled around to see him running up the hall, broadsword in hand. He stepped infront of the Princess of the Moon as he narrowed his at the witch infront of him. "It's bad enough you destroyed my entire kingdom, but it's even worse that you weren't satisfied."  
  
" Of course not. You should know why though because you were standing there when I honored you general's last request to know why. What was his name? Ah, yes, Jaedite," Beryl said, the smirk never leaving her face. "Those poor souls never knew who they were dealing with. But, you, Endymion, do, (wow! that's a lot of commas, but they do work) so I'm going to offer you something I haven't offered anybody."  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore words, demon," Endymion spat, his midnight blue eyes burning with fire and pain.  
  
"Oh, such hasty words, Prince," Beryl taunted, tilting her head in interest. "If you leave that sickly thing behind you and join me, I will personally make sure you life the life of a true king."  
  
"The sickly thing is infront of me not behind," Endymion muttered, his eyes narrowing at Beryl.  
  
"What?!" Beryl's face twisted with anger and hate. Fangs grew out of her mouth as her eyes turned crimson. "You will die by those words, Endymion."  
  
"You'll die first!" Endymion charged with his broadsword high above his head. He planned to swing it at the demon's head and take her out with one blow, but because his emotions were blinding him he never saw Beryl's hand extend infront of her or the claws that shot straight at him. At first, Endymion felt nothing because of the initial shock of having a hole through his body. But, as soon as the shock had ended, he was doubled over on his knees with pain. When he fell back, he did feel the warm arms that caught him.  
  
"Endymion!! Speak to me!!" Serenity called, searching his tranquil eyes for any sign.  
  
"Serenity," Endymion said, smiling. "Don't cry my love. Remember our promise. I'll find you again just like I promised."  
  
"Endymion....you cant die. I need you....I need you Endymion," Serenity sobbed. "I love you."  
  
"I want you to know that just yesterday your mother told me," Endymion replied, the smile never leaving his face. "Serenity, you were going to marry me. After all that time, it was me."  
  
"Don't talk anymore," Serenity whimpered. "Stop wasting your strength."  
  
"I love you Serenity," Endymion muttered, closing his midnight blue eyes as the last of his air escaped through his lips. Serenity leaned Endymion's limp body against the wall before she turned to look at Beryl who was still smirking. She seemed to be intrigued by the scene that was laid out before her.  
  
"You've won, Beryl," Serenity said, her voice dark as she bent down to pick up Endymion's broadsword. "But, I will win next time."  
  
"Foolish girl," was all Beryl had the chance to say. Serenity drained almost all of her power to trap Beryl away in the Silver Crystal that she held within herself. She took one last look at the dead body of her love before she plunged his broadsword into her broken heart.  
  
Serena walked along, her blonde hair swaying. She clenched the piece of paper infront of her marked with a fifty as she walked along the sidewalk. 'Mom is going to kill me again,' Serena though solemnly. 'I won't be able to leave the house ever again.'  
  
Serena stopped and sighed heavily. She took one last look at the test paper before she crumpled it up and threw it over her head.  
  
"Hey!" some male voice called from behind her/ "Ms. Pigtails, I'm not a trash can," the ebony haired man replied, causing Serena to turn back around and look at him. Crystal blue crashed with midnight blue. "A fifty?! Do you not pay attention or are you just stupid?"  
  
"Stupid?! You don't even know me!!" Serena screamed, receiving a few curios looks. "Jerk!"  
  
"Hey! This jerk has feelings too! And I don't appreciate being treated like a trash can, Ms. Pigtails!!"  
  
"I have a name! It's Serena, so stop calling me Ms. Pigtails!" Serena yelled, pulling her test paper back away from him and stomping away. "Jerk!" she called before disappearing around a corner.  
  
Darien smiled as he remembered seeing the fiery look in the young blonde's eyes. 'Serena, huh?' Darien though. 'I hope to see more of you Serena.'  
  
As the two went their separate ways, one word popped into both their minds. Remember.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Well, its finished and I know you all hate me for the ending, but as I said before....I couldn't think of another way to do it....So! If you have any bright ideas I'd be happy to write another ending!! Just e-mail them to me at SailorBunBun@hotmail.com!! Oketay! Arigato for reading this story....Ja Mata Ne!! 


End file.
